Komura Rei
Rei Komura is a protagonist of the series and is a Guardian he is a descendant of the nine tailed fox. He is a first-year student at Seinaru Private School. He is Shun's best friend. Background Rei is a distant relative of Yuuichi Komura and is the next Guardian to fill the role of the nine-tailed fox. He is best friends with Atori Shun and they have known each other since they were in elementary school. Furthermore he is childhood friends with Saya & Shinogu and considers Shinogu as a big brother. Rei is the only son of Kei and Mana Komura who haven't appeared in the game. Personality Rei is an outgoing person and is extremely friendly to others and he has little sense of social boundary he is a member of the school track team. He is a second-year student and quickly befriends Saya and easily accepts that she is the Tamayori Princess. He and Shun are best friends however are complete opposites as Shun is more shy than him. Rei is also quite mischevious and also likes to play practical jokes he doesn't excel very well at school so he gets tutored by Shun. Rei tends to take advantage of his powers and uses his genjitsu to skip school, peep in the girl changing room etc. In Rei's route in the game Saya learns that Rei has a surprisingly serious and compassionate side which he hides from others but opens up to the protagonist (Saya) and finds his reason to exist his reason is Saya and kisses her. At the aquarium he wants to find a fish that reminds him of his friends then Saya says when they are looking at jellyfish he reminds her of a jellyfish and then he becomes determined to find something for Saya and finally finds a penguin. Appearance Rei is a young man of average height and has short orange hair and matching eyes he wears the Seinaru Private School uniform with a twist he wears a green jacket underneath the blazer and a purple t-shirt underneath the jacket. Rei also wears an earring on his left ear as well. Rei's casual clothes consist of a turqoise open neck shirt with a red zip up jumper and a white sports jacket with black stripes he wears a pair of navy jeans and to conclude a pair of white sneakers with orange shoe laces. Relationships Fujimori Saya Rei is good friends with Saya and has an interest in her, he personally thinks that Shinogu chooses to hog Saya and uses his powers so he can spend time with her. It is later shown that he is developing romantic feelings for her however Saya is completley oblivious to it. As a sign of friendship Rei tells her to call him "Rei-kun" and it is shown how often Rei bends the rules and tells Saya to lighten up a little and teaches her, he often teases Saya which makes her flustered or embarassed. In "Piece of Future" (the anime) he risks his to save Saya from falling and when he saves her he pulls her into his arms as she cries from fear and tells her that he is relieved that she is safe and wouldn't have any idea what to do. Oumi Shinogu Rei has known Shinogu since they were children and sees him as a older brother figure. However he feels that Shinogu can be slightly boring but also feels that Shinogu "keeps" Saya all to himself and sometimes uses his powers to decieve Shinogu so he can be with Saya. Over the course of the series the two become closer and it shows that their relationship loosens, Shinogu sometimes has to deal with Rei's behaviour issues like him misusing his powers, looking into the girls changing room and skipping school. Overall Rei and Shinogu share a brotherly relationship. Atori Shun Shun and Rei have known each other since elementary school and are polar opposites to one another. Rei is aware of Shun's situation with his little brother and supports him and shows him concern whilst Shun can be concerned when it comes to Rei's behaviour at school and how he likes to bend the rules whilst Rei can often envy Shun because he wasn't forced to be apart of the JSEI until now whilst Rei had to be apart of it since he was a young child. Rei and Shun have very good team dynamics but also team up a lot when it comes to fighting or patrolling the area. Gallery Komura.Rei.600.195240.jpg|Rei's wallpaper. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250715.jpg|Rei & Saya's first encounter. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250714.jpg|Rei and Saya eating together. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250713.jpg|"It's a secret..." Komura.Rei.full.250718.jpg Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250707.jpg|(Rei Route) Rei steals a kiss from Saya. Komura.Rei.600.250710.jpg Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250711.jpg Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.250705.jpg|(Rei Route) Rei hugs Saya. Komura.Rei.full.250709.jpg|A distraught Rei. Komura.Rei.full.548714.jpg|Rei Fox Wallpaper. Komura.Rei.600.606021.jpg|Rei's casual clothes. Images.jpg|Rei, Shun & Touma piece-of-future_038.jpg|Rei & Saya. piece-of-future_045.jpg|Stargazing. piece-of-future_042.jpg|Rei kisses Saya. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.1233253.jpg snap026.jpg|Rei saving Saya. HK_POF_0039.jpg|Rei & Saya's date. snap032.jpg|(Rei Route) Saya lying on Rei's lap. Snap052 thumb.jpg|Rei, Shinogu & Saya as children. Original.jpg|Rei & Shun on a radio station poster. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.251172.jpg|Chibi Guardians. Komura.Rei.600.210237.jpg|Rei wallpaper. Komura.Rei.600.210240.jpg|Rei's Valentine Day wallpaper. Category:Main Characters Category:Male